1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to core/shell particles and recording sheets using same.
2. Discussion of the Background
Absorbent plastic pigments are currently used for ink jet coatings. The plastic pigments are hollow plastic pigment shells. The shell is typically water insoluble but porous. They may have a water absorbent inner core, or may be hollow. These microspheres improve drying qualities, but do not have a large effect on ink density in the printed article.
The inventors have discovered and solved the aforementioned problems and provide herein a composition and recording sheet that is suitable for a variety of printing applications, for example liquid toner EP (electrophotographic) printing, dry toner EP printing, inkjet printing, offset printing, laser printing, gravure printing, flexo coating printing, and others.